Teach Me Tiger
by Gotsims1
Summary: Robin asks Zoro for help in the ship gym while the others are on shore leave, but she seems to have a little more than that in mind. Yes, the title is an April Stevens song name. I can't seem to think of a better one though... (And it's a good song!)
1. Teach Me Tiger

Clad in purple form fitting track pants and a white sports bra. It was her alright, but what was she doing in the ship's gym?

Robin?

The surprise made Zoro lose his composure a bit. He felt himself get warm in the face as he looked to the side grumpily.

The elegant Ms. was laying down and bench-pressing silently with patience and determination. Her dark hair plaited neatly into a long braid pinned into a bun. It occured to him he'd never really gotten a good look at her neck before.

"Not that this place belongs to me." He started to speak as he leaned against the room entrance.

"I Just thought you weren't into weights…"

She inhaled deeply, pushed it up once more and placed the barbell securely back in its metal holder with care. The elongated woman sat up on the end of the bench with poise.

"I promise to leave the place as I found it. I know you would do the same, should you visit my library."

He couldn't suppress a soft grin that found its way onto his face. The pesky tic started back when he first joined Luffy and had never quite let him be since then.

"Looks like you know a thing or two about the bench press."

She looked at him confidently.

"Yes."

A moment's silence, Zoro lifted his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth, still grinning a little, as he looked off again.

"I can come back later."

Robin waited a second or two as he turned around. She couldn't go appearing desperate.

"You could…"

He stopped gently.

"Or you could stay and teach me a thing or two."

"There's only so much I can learn from literature you see. A guiding hand or two, owned by someone strong and experienced could make all the difference." She purred coyly.

He knew her voice and demeanor as generally sultry but this was… Something else.

With effort invested in the following act, he responded coolly.

"I can share some techniques. If you want."

Zoro took the towel wrapped around his bull neck off and threw it on a nearby side bench. His tank top clung flatteringly to his defined upper body.

She got up and walked toward him at a leisurely pace as she spoke.

"I've been fighting using my body's power all these years, and while I have some naturally, I want to build more physical strength. I can't have my limbs failing me while my mental use of the hana hana fruit develops."

He nodded.

"You're the most versed in strength training person I know."

He enjoyed the recognition in secret before she shot her request at him formally.

"Teach me."

He looked back into her beautiful glassy eyes.

"Sure. Start by telling me what muscle group you want to work with."

"Hmm… Optimal would be to start with my arms. It's my main means of taking the enemy out."

It made sense. Plus if she got an injury the damage would be restricted to a small part of her… He'd only ever instructed Usopp Chopper and Luffy before. There had been one _girl_ he'd worked out with in the past, but that was a _very_ long time ago.

Robin would be his first woman pupil, the thought made him just a tad apprehensive, and a bit of… _Something_ else.

"Deal, but you owe me that book on the history of sword combat you talked about." _Can't seem too easy to game. Why am I jittery anyways!? Shit!_

She smiled sweetly.

"Hope you're still up to this after that bench press…"

"I'd only been on it for a minute, until I was lucky enough to have you drop in."

"Heh, well get yourself in gear, when we're done every square inch of you'll be sore."

She pondered for a second if the weather was extra warm today. _Did he mean to sound so… Risqué?_

"I certainly hope so."

He wondered momentarily if the heater was on in the gym. _Man she's shameless._

Zoro cleared his throat.

 _"_ Let's start you off on your knees." Then blushed violently as he realized how it sounded.

"Oh my." She laughed

"Push ups, woman." He looked off to the side frowning. "Straighten that back out and do some light push ups. I don't know if you're naturally able to do full ones. We can work you up to them over time anyway. You need a warmup."

She did as instructed and rested her weight on both knees, lengthening through her arms down to her palms, which planted firmly on the wooden floor. Robin straightened her spine out and went to work.

Zoro crouched down next to her on one knee. "Looks good, let's start with twenty five per set. You'll give me two repetitions. Ten second break in between." doing his very best not to stare too long at her assets he began counting.

"20. Good."

"21…"

"22.. Come on, no slowing down. You're almost there."

"23…"

"24…"

"Alright, you can get up and walk around."

She did as she was told, she stood upright as she craned her neck toward the ceiling and walked slowly.

"Breathe as deeply and continuously as possible. That's the trick to any good workout."

Her ribcage expanded as widely as it could, as she charged her bloodstream full of oxygen and felt her perception sharpen. It really was helping.

"Alright second set. C'mon."

She kept her pace relatively even this time.

"Good breath. How are you feeling?"

"Energetic."

"Wanna do legs next?"

"Hmm, although there's nothing wrong with building on previous strength, I don't fight with my legs like Sanji, and I have literally been on the run for most of my life. I don't think that's a problem area for me."

"Right. We could do core muscles. Those are important regardless of your fighting style."

"Mm. Shall we?"

"Right. Lay down on the floor with your legs bent toward your chest. I'll act as anchor and hold down your feet this this time around, but remember you can always wedge them under something low and sturdy if you're doing this on your own."

"So, Does it matter how much I bend my legs?"

"Not really. Just as long as they're bent together."

"Keeping your back straight like when we did pushups, I want you to lift your torso toward me. Remember, you wanna feel it in your abdomen, not your neck. So don't let that tension build above the shoulders."

The set of twenty-five went rather smoothly. Undeniably, it did help to have the a well-sculpted and handsome man holding her down. There was more incentive to finish raising her torso up, when his face would be waiting not far from her knees.

She got to twenty-five and he let go of her and got back up.

"Let's alternate. One set of pushups, and then I want two more sets of sit-ups."

"Roger."

She was finishing up her last set of sit-ups. He let go of her as she made it to the top a last time, got up and walked over to the barbell.

"My arms are a little worn now, Maybe we could focus on the rest of the muscle groups."

He lifted the twenty kilo bar off its holder so easily, you might think it was made of paper.

"I want you to do a deadlift."

He placed the weighted bar at his own feet and did a half-crouch.

"It might seem like an arm workout, but it's not really. You'll feel it in your legs and torso mostly."

"What you'll want to do is bend down, and then grab the bar firmly. Start with it close to your shins. Hands outside of 'em."

He pulled it upward slowly and put it back down then stepped away.

"Here, you try."

Robin took his place and immitated his starting pose.

She startled as she felt his right hand gently press the small of her back inward. He didn't exactly touch her often.

"You'll want to curve that back more."

In this light she could see his every pore hair and scar, and yet there was no other place in the world she would rather be. His skin looked extra inviting.

"Don't just wait around. Go for it."

She snapped out of her trance to do as he told. With some exertion she slowly lifted the bar off the floor and up to her kneecaps.

"Robin, remember to breathe."

How odd. It wasn't like her to forget. _An easy fix_ , she consoled herself as she inhaled while relaxed and did another lift as she exhaled slowly.

"Looking good."

"You don't look bad either." She teased with an alluring intonation. Her back was arching in easily on its own at this point.

Zoro was doing his absolute best to visualize granny Kokoro in her revealing clam bra. It was getting extremely difficult as it kept mixing with visions of him aggressively pulling her towards him, lifting her sports bra off and throwing it to the side as he— _No. Get a grip!_

"Ahah! **Real funny**. Get on with it."

She was very much enjoying the shades of red he was flashing in and out of.

"Try to manage ten. If it's not too heavy."

"It feels perfect." She responded between lifts. She was flushed, panting lightly, and smiling at him penetratingly.

"Well then you" His voice broke as he spoke.

"I uh…"

"Hmm."

He'd lost his train of thought. He gulped.

She let go of the bar and turned towards her trainer, laughed quietly and affectionately under her breath as she walked up immodestly close to him.

"Yes?"


	2. Twist and Shout

Her trying to think of a witty line was interrupted by a surge of adrenaline.

She gasped in surprise as he angrily sweept her up in his arms. Her own arm wrapped instinctively around the back of his neck as the other found its place on his chest.

He got down on one knee and lowered her to the floor. Zoro took hold of her legs and parted them while he placed himself in between.

He then removed his tank top and she ran her hands over his newly exposed flesh eagery, starting under his sternum, moving slowly downwards, downwards, lower yet. As she stuck her hand into his trousers he was overtaken by something primal.

He grabbed her hand, then her other, and he pinned them violently against the floor above her head while planting a hard kiss against her mouth. She parted her lips and recieved his tongue gladly as she felt him grind his erection against her pelvis. She let out an exhilerated sound. Feeling him grin against her cheek. Her left hand was freed by his right, which had dug itself under her bra to caress her breast firmly.

Following his earlier rule, she did her very best to keep inhaling as deeply as she could. As she opened her mouth for air he lowered himself onto it again, foiling her attempt to get enough air. He then let go of her other hand and pulled her training bra off, he was assisted by her as he leaned back allowing her to lift off the ground.

He realized his mistake as she crossed her arms over her bare chest and managed a "seis fleur". Before he could react he was being held down by her ability, and her own towering figure.

"What fun would this be if I made it too easy for you, Zoro?" She managed to sound both saccharine and malicious simultaneously. A trademark talent.

"I don't know, still pretty fun?" He leered at her and tried to untangle himself from a growing amount of arms pinning him to the floor unsuccessfully.

She kept the tangle of arms in place as she tugged his workout pants off. As she proceeded to pull off his boxers she ran her hand over his stiff cock. His entire body spasmed in pleasure as a result. Now it was his turn to gasp and pant. He turned a vivid shade of pink all over.

She traced a finger up his hardened shaft, light as a feather, yet with such effect and so painfully slow that his entire body was trying to jerk itself free again.

"Now now." She said and grew a dozen more arms out of the hardwood floor.

"We're only just getting started."


	3. You'd Be Surprised

**Chapter Text**

"Shit" He hissed furiously while trying to tug up off the floor. He was already losing his mind from how bad he wanted it. His best bet was to try to calm down, as there was little else to do.

"Good things come to those who wait." She rested her hand in her chin menacingly. She was standing upright, and he suddenly felt very, very small. He kind of liked it…

There were few things in life that caught him off guard anymore, an amazonian queen come to rule his form was a very welcome change in pace.

Robin removed both of their shoes. She gracefully took her trousers off and folded them neatly. She laid them a few feet away next to the other clothes and came back to Zoro's trapped horizontal self. She lowered hers face slowly toward his dick while maintaining eye contact. Gently, she steadied it and began to lick the side of it while watching his reaction.

He winced in immense pleasure, a groan escaped him as she began fondling his balls. She let go and watched him half-suffer for a moment, smiling warmly.

When he calmed down she climbed onto him, but instead of impaling herself she decided to push his member onto his stomach with her weight. She began rocking herself up and down his length, as she did so she bit her lip. As it began getting too intense, she thought she might draw blood in doing so. So she paused and sat on top of him.

He laughed shakily. "Oi, remember what I said about deep breathing." If one were to judge by his own behavior they would say he had forgotten it himself.

"Oh, hush!" A mixture of annoyance and joy colored her expression.

They sat there for a moment marinating in euphoria and fire until she decided to go ahead and take the head of his penis in. She cried out in delight as she started gently riding the top of it. He tensed his neck as a sound of pleasure erupted from him as well. She continued at an even pace slowly until he started impulsively bucking his hips up in want. She responded by dismounting him and leaning her weight on her hands down onto his hips. She was far from finished with him.

"What did I say about waiting?" She exclaimed as she rose up onto her knees. Robin sounded legitimately cross.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He stared at her half-menacingly.

She bent down, grabbing his face by the jawbone, her finger pressing itself forcefully into his skin as she whispered into his ear.

"Zoro… You know how the other crewmates won't be back for days?"

She paused for dramatic effect.

"I can keep you here even longer."

He couldn't see her evil smile, but he heard it clear as day. It tickled his ear like a black widow.


	4. It Can't Be Wrong

Chapter 4: It Can't Be Wrong

Chapter Text

Robin was determined to punish the swordsman for his blatant disrespect, so she sauntered over to a nearby bench and sat down with her legs together. She then threw them open while looking at her prisoner and slowly began to massage herself.

"Mmm." She smiled with her eyes closed and applied more and more pressure as she went.

As her hips began to girate against her own hand Zoro felt his fury swell within him. Peeving him enough to start using his brain. An idea occured to him.

She leaned backwards on one hand as she dipped one finger into herself...

Then another...

Using every ounce of restraint keeping him from struggling against her swarm of arms, he waited painstakingly for her to get further into her masturbation with a frown firmly disguising his sly plan.

Robin was alternating between filling herself and stroking and pushing at her own lush entrance. She knew she was losing her concentration the more pleasure she felt, and began to give in slowly.

Right when she looked about ready to cum, he used all his abundant might to yank himself out of her trap. Before she could process what had happened he came towards her and while grabbing her calves threw himself between them.

She was half terrified, half exhilerated, as she finally let him into her with extreme force. Unable to stop from screaming out in complete bliss, she rocked back against him in kind while he continued to hump. He dug his face into her neck and drove himself into her, he fucked on quickly as he pinned her against the bench by the shoulders. Gradually he bent down to merge as much of his skin as he could against hers and slowed down, taking his sweet time now to pull himself in and out. Pressing as hard into her as he could when diving in. He changed pace again a last time. Zoro lifted himself further from her and steadied himself on the bench as he began slamming himself in so hard Robin had to grab onto him so as not to fall off the bench. She did so while whimpering increasingly loudly in a sort of blessed euphoric desperation, they became completely disoriented, shouting in pleasure as they enjoyed a drawn out wave of orgasm that washed over them for more than a few seconds.

As he slowed down—exhausted— their grip on each other softened and she caressed his flanks gently as he calmed down.

"Oh my god" he managed to gasp the words clearly enough for her to make out.

"What a wonderful workout." She was beaming at him now.

He gently took hold of her face and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"We should do this again sometime." He growled playfully. She pulled him down against her, wrapped her giantess legs tightly around his waist and breathed into his neck. Unconcerned with the fact that he was an incredibly heavy muscular man.

"For now, please.." She gasped.

"Stay inside me a little longer."

He did as requested without any issue. It was a rare occasion that they had alone time, seeing as they were always busy or surrounded by others. It occured to him he might just start coming around the library more often...


End file.
